Kill for love
by SunAndMoon42
Summary: Edward, Jacob and Bella met in college and become the best friends. Bella is a shy geek. Edward is a hotshot guy. But yet they fall in love. Unfortunately, Edward has to leave the college and Bella. Six years later, Bella and Edward cross path again. But Edward is changed drastically and proposes a strange deal to Bella. Will she agree? Better summary inside. BxE. Pls read.
1. Summary

**Summary**

This is a story of mistakes that changed and ruined 5 lives. Edward, Jacob and Bella met in college and became the best friends right away. Edward is a shy geek, with glasses and gel hair and clips in mouth who loves piano. Bella is a hotshot popular girl. But yet they fall in love. Unfortunately, Edward has to leave the college and Bella as his family is killed. Six years later, Bella is a regular lit prof. and Jacob is a police officer and they are still strong friends. One day, Bella gets a threatning message from a unknown number saying her to come at the nearest coffee shop. When she reaches the shop she is shocked severely. Standing before her is Edward, beautiful and handsome and completely different from college days. Edward, after his family's death, has blamed government and decided to become a terrorist. Now, he needs a perfect alibi for what he has planned. And in comes, Bella. Edward trusts her and loves her still, and so can't hide anything from her. So, he tells her everything about his family and him being terrorist. And he tells her that she needs to be his fake wife to create a strong alibi. But with twists and turns, lives are killed and relations are ruined. Will they have a happily ever after?

**AN:** Please let me know how you feel of this story. Regardless of your thoughts, I will still continue it. But it is nice to know that this story will be appreciated. Also if any of you can suggest a better tiltle for the story let me know.


	2. Surprise

**Ok, people. I'm back. And Surprise... I have the first chapter of the story. When I thought of the idea of the story, I had a difficult time contemplating where to start it. I'm finally past that problem and ready with a chapter. I promise the next chapter will be up soon. Keep, reading, reviewing, cause I love to see your love for the story and for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I just own the plot.**

**Request: Please do not copy this story or plot or translate it to another language without my consent.**

**Thanks... And Enjoy...**

* * *

**1. Surprise**

"I can't believe you damaged your truck again." Jacob said amazed.

"I can't believe it either. Maybe I should just sell this piece of junk. Not that anyone would buy it." I replied, as I stared at Jacob working on my truck.

I didn't hate my truck. In fact, when I was in college, I used to love my truck. But now, it is getting tiresome to ask Jacob to repair it again and again for me.

Jacob and I had been best friends, since we met at college. We were just friends. We both knew after a month of dating, that it wasn't our cup of tea. And since then, we have even stronger relationship.

"Bells, you can't be serious. You'd sell a classic 1956 Chevy?" he said horrified.

"Exactly Jacob, this crap has been living since a really really long time. And now it's about time we prepare for its funeral." I replied, a little excitement lingering in my voice.

"Yeah, maybe you are right." He said disappointed. And then suddenly he perked up a little. "Oh, we should so find you a car later. Maybe, a Camaro." Then he went in to dream world of cars.

I never understood why he became a police when he loved cars so much. He could have been engineering a new car for the world now.

But I also knew there was a reason, a personal one, for him getting in to police. And I somehow knew that it wasn't something he liked to discuss, even with his best friend. So I never broached it.

I started moving my hand in front of his face to bring him out of his daze of cars, which worked. He startled a little, and then corrected himself on his chair.

"Anyway, forget the cars and truck and come on in. I have some coffee and cupcakes for you." I knew if something could bring him out of his reverie of cars, it would be food. As expected, he perked up and followed me inside.

"So what's going on with you, Chief Jacob?" I loved to tease him and that annoyed him. He has probably told me a million times now to not call him Chief because he isn't one yet. But I know it's his dream.

As expected, he made an annoyed face, then grabbed a cupcake and took a bite. That smoothed his face again. That man was crazy. No matter what the situation he could always pack some food in himself.

"Not much. Same old. Same old. Oh, we have a new investigating officer in our team. We are kind of suspicious of a bombing taking place soon." He said in a confident voice.

Bombing? My eyes grew wide and of course I had a mini panic inside.

And Jacob understood. He started calming me in his own way. "Oh, chill, babe. It's not like someone is going to bomb up your house. We are gonna find him or them, whoever is involved. This might be a big break for me."

"Yeah, of course. So tell me about this officer. How did he find out about bombing?"

He paused to swallow the remaining of the last cupcake and then lifted his head up to me. "Well, actually it's not a he but a she." My eyes widened again and he laughed. "I know, right? I was shocked too. Anyway, she is Leah Clearwater. And she said she found a threat message in her answering machine. Scary, right?"

This didn't help me to calm down my inner panic at all. Jacob was everything, but he could never stop me from panicking. But he continued ignoring my little scare attack.

"She is ballsy, though. She said that message just signed his or their warrant. And they will rot behind the bars for the rest of their lives. She is so cool, right? I just stared at her with my mouth hanging open for 10 minutes after she said that. Did I mention she's sexy too? She packs one hot body and when she is in that suit of hers, God, I just want to grab her and—"

"Jacob." I yelled, interrupting him, before he could fill my brain with puke-inducing images.

"So, I can assume you have hots for her?" I said, finding it cute when he blushed a little in return.

"It's not just that. She as a whole person has affected me. She's an ice bitch and commands like she's hell's devil, which is hot, by the way. But she's brave and gutsy and determined. And when she knows she's reaching close to her goal, her eyes shine like fucking stars and she quirks up." He said it all in one breath.

"Boy, you are in trouble. You are a goner, sweetie. You should totally ask her out."

"I know. But every time I step forward to say something to her, I lose my nerve."

"You're telling me that the epic smooth talker, cocky, Jacob Black is afraid to ask a girl out? You are kidding."

I started chuckling, which became flat-out laughing.

"Come on, Bells, give me some credit. She is scary. She's very scary."

I tried stopping laughing which was futile. I finally calmed down enough to speak clearly.

"Okay, let's try this, you ask her out but like an outing, instead of date. We all can go to our bar and have some drinks. And that way I can get to know her. How does that sound?" He perked up immediately, jumped from his chair and kissed my cheek.

"Bells, you are genius. What would I do without you?"

"Rot in your house alone with no food?"

"Okay, enough joking. But I'm serious. That's a great plan. I'll ask her. But just to warn you, she really is a bitch. I mean she is hard on the outside, but I know she's a softy inside. So you should—"

But he was interrupted by his phone. He spoke only 3 minutes, only saying "Yeah" and "Uh-huh". When he finally ended call, I sighed. I knew something was up and I hated that he risked his life every day like this. But I also knew that he loved his job. So I never said anything. But let's face it; New York isn't the best place to be a cop.

"I gotta—" he started saying.

I interrupted him before he could say anything further. "You gotta go. I know. Just please be careful, okay?" I pleaded my eyes.

"Careful is my middle name." when he saw that it didn't convince me, his face softened and he sighed."

"I know, Bells. I'll return home in one piece. I promise." He kissed my cheek again and started towards the door.

"Love you." He yelled while getting out of the door.

"Love you too." I hollered back. And then he was gone.

The summers are the hardest time for me. As I have pretty much nothing to do. I am an English literature professor in NYU. So during vacations, I usually cook to fill in time.

I was just putting cookies in the oven, when my phone buzzed with a message. I ran to retrieve it to see a text from an unknown number. What I read in it shocked me and scared me. It said:

*I know you're free now. So meet me at the Starbucks near your office. I'll be waiting. *

I dropped the phone in my hand and it crashed loudly on the floor. I was heading towards my truck to get Jacob, when I remembered that it died on me. I know I should have called Jacob, but it was like something was telling me not to. My dad, Charlie, who was also a police chief of Forks, always said, "Follow your guts. It's never wrong."

So I didn't call Jacob. I grabbed my pepper spray that my dad gave me and started towards the door. I held my pepper spray tightly as I neared the shop.

A hooded figure was standing there with his arms crossed across his chest. When he saw me, he immediately started towards me. I became ready to spring the spray whenever at him, but when he removed his hood, I gasped and dropped the spray.

* * *

**So, here it is. The Chapter 1. Who do you think the hooded figure is? I don't think it's much of a surprise. I think most of us already know, who the hooded figure is. So review and tell me who do you think the surprise guy is. Keep reading and give your love...**

**~SunAndMoon42.**


	3. Trip down the memory lane

**Ok, people. I'm back. And look what the cat dragged in... I have a new chapter of the story. It took me a while to complete this one. So, sorry. **

**Anyway, I'm hoping from now on the updates will be faster. But no promises. **

**Thank you to all those who bothered to read this story. And some of them actually liked it. So thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story. **

**Keep, reading, reviewing, cause I love to see your love for the story and for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I just own the plot.**

**Request: Please do not copy this story or plot or translate it to another language without my consent.**

**Thanks... And Enjoy...**

* * *

**2. The trip down the memory lane**

Six years ago

When my stupid alarm hollered, I was already awake. It's not like you could get sleep when you are all the way from home and are about to start your first day of college. It's exciting and terrifying.

I got up and got ready in record time and thus, I was half an hour early for my classes. I grabbed my schedule and started walking towards my first class when a huge body collided with me.

Now, I don't think you need a hint when I say a huge body.

"I am so sorry. I'm really really sorry." Apparently, falling on my ass affected my brain and I was unable to say anything other than sorry.

"Well, you should be. After all, it wasn't like your tiny body crashed on floor." A deep husky voice said.

When I looked up, I saw a huge guy with tan skin and a wide toothy grin.

Ladies and gentlemen, my best friend. The eternal joker.

"I know. But the floor and me have a long relationship since forever. Thanks to my clumsiness. So you don't have to worry." He laughed a full belly laugh, then bent to help me up. He is such a sweetheart.

"So tiny little lady, where to?"

I scrunched up my face when he called me tiny.

"I am just heading to my first class."

"Oh, you're that type of girl." He gasped, as if he realized I am an alien.

"That type?"

"I mean the studious, nerdy kind, who never misses a class."

"Hey, I'm not a nerd. I do miss classes, just not on my first day." Yeah, so maybe I pouted a little too.

He patted my head like I was a little kid.

"It's OK, little lady." Then he perked up like a little kid in Christmas. "Let's start a new tradition to miss classes on the first day." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Um, listen, whatever you are thinking, I don't think I am cut out for it. And stop calling me little lady."

"So what should I call you?"

"I am Bella Swan."

"Well, Bella baby, I am Black, Jacob Black." He said with a wide cocky grin.

And I cracked up.

"You did not just imitate James bond." I said gasping between laughs.

"Whatever, little lady. C'mon, let's skip class and go eat something. I'm starving." He grabbed my hand and led us to a small coffee shop.

"So, what major are you taking?" he asked, while chewing his pancakes. It was gross.

"First, chew and swallow, and then speak. I don't want to see your mouth juices and bits of chewed pancakes spilling all around. It's gross. And I am majoring in English literature."

He obeyed this time swallowing his bite.

"So you _are_ a nerd."

"Hey, will you stop calling me a nerd and little lady? It's getting on my nerves."

"Okay. Okay, fine." He said, lifting his hands in surrender.

I smiled at his antics. From that moment on, I knew Jacob Black and I would be best friends.

When we were about to reach my literature class, I crashed into someone again. But before I could fall, that someone caught me. When I looked up, I saw the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen. Before I could apologize, Jacob's voice boomed behind me.

"Wow, you are on roll today, little lady. First me and then the redhead, maybe we should label you as a hazard."

The redhead in question lifted his head to Jacob and narrowed his eyes.

I blushed and then squirmed in his arms, as if to ask him to let go. He looked back at me again and his face softened. He immediately released me. And I started missing the warmth of his arms around me.

"I am Jacob Black. And this little lady here is my best friend, Bella Swan." I smiled a little when he called me his best friend.

Green-Eyes cleared his throat and then offered his hand to Jacob.

"I am Edward Cullen." He said and then looked at me. "I'm sorry for clashing into you, BTW." He said and then his green eyes captured me.

"I'm not." I blurted out, then blushed and covered my mouth with my hand.

Jacob laughed boomingly and Edward gave me a crooked grin. We were staring at each other with amazement and wonder, when Jacob broke the spell.

"Well lovebirds, sorry to interrupt, but little lady has to get to class." I blushed again. Jacob laughed.

"Yeah. Of course." Edward stuttered.

"Hey, dude, we should totally go to a bar today and celebrate our friendship." Jacob said smiling widely.

Edward cocked a brow at the word 'friendship' as if to say, "When the hell did that happen?". But didn't say anything. Then he looked at me, and then nodded. I beamed. But then frowned.

"It's the middle of the week Jacob, we can't just go party, when classes have barely started."

"Little lady, you need to loosen up. A few classes won't affect your grades. We are going and that's final." He declared.

"It'll be fun. I promise." Edward said with his crooked grin. I was helpless. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But I'm not staying up late."

"We'll see." Jacob said and then beamed at me.

That was the night I owed Jacob greatly for, because that was the night Edward and I hooked up.

* * *

As the time to go to the bar came, I panicked. Not knowing what to wear. I finally settled for a short skirt, tank top and a jacket with high heels.

Jacob honked loudly outside. I quickly grabbed my phone and other essentials and ran out. And crashed with someone again. Maybe Jacob is right and I am a hazard. A pair of arms shot out and caught me.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." The familiar velvet voice said.

I looked up to see Edward smiling a crooked grin at me.

"I… I…" I was a mess. Thankfully, Jacob saved me again.

"Lovebirds, we gotta go. So rush it." He hollered from the car.

Edward straightened me, grabbed my hand in his and let us to the car. When we finally reached the bar, I panicked. I've never done this. What the hell am I gonna do?

Apparently, I said it out loud because Edward came behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You'll be fine. You'll see. It'll be fun."

With that, he led me inside.

* * *

**So, that's it. The second chapter. Next Chapter the bar. I know the story is slow right now. But it is important to understand the depth of the relationship of these three. It's vital. The story will start to become fun soon. So don't quit on it now please . Keep reading and give me your love... PLeaseeeeeee...**

**~SunAndMoon42.**


	4. Dance? Me?

**Ok, people. I'm back. And I brought a new chapter with me. I'm really sorry that my updates are slow... but life gets in bwtween**

**Anyway, t****hank you to all those who bothered to read this story. And some of them actually liked it. So thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed the story. Really thank you. Your reviews and love makes me happier.**

**Keep, reading, reviewing, cause I love to see your love for the story and for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I just own the plot.**

**Request: Please do not copy this story or plot or translate it to another language without my consent.**

**Thanks... And Enjoy...**

* * *

**3. Dance? Me?**

When we entered the bar, I went straight to the counter to order some drinks. But I had no idea what to order. Apparently, it was visible on my face that I was a newbie, because the bartender smiled at me reassuringly.

"It's ok, honey." He said, getting a bottle from the back and pouring less than quarter into a glass. He then handed me the glass. "Try this. It's strong but it'll help you."

If I hadn't seen him making the drink. I probably wouldn't have accepted it. Charlie, my dad, warned me all about it.

When I tasted the drink, I almost spit it out, then with a great effort, swallowed it. I looked at the bartender who was making some more drinks.

"Hey, what was this? It tastes like crap."

"Honey you are so new to this. It is just some plain beer. You'll get used to the burn."

I was about to order some lime juice instead when a pair of lips crashed on mine. I gasped which gave the person the opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth. My, he tasted fine. I wanted to stop this, but I didn't. After all, I was here for fun and man was I having fun kissing this guy.

After a while when I got out of air, I broke the kiss still tasting him in my mouth. When I opened my eyes, I saw that it was Edward, a very drunk Edward and he just kissed me.

Before I could say something to him, he crashed his lips to mine again and soon our tongues were mingling. For once, I threw caution to wind and let go. I wrapped my arms around his neck, where my fingers automatically dug into his chaotic hair, and pulled him further into the kiss.

Our lips weren't moving in sync. In fact, the kiss was sloppy and chaotic but damn me if I wanted more of it.

I continued to explore his mouth as he did mine, conscious of the fact that my lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. So begrudgingly, I broke the kiss again. But his lips didn't leave my skin, as I panted for air. They traveled to my jaw, towards my ear, where he bit my earlobe and I moaned. His lips then moved to my neck licking, biting and sucking as they went.

I couldn't take it anymore, the moment he came up and our eyes met, I knew I wanted him. But of course, Jacob had to ruin the moment.

"Hey little lady, come with me, let's dance."

It seemed he was a little drunk too, which meant I would be driving these idiots to their home. Just great.

"No." I can't believe I stomped my foot like those brats in the TV. Maybe I was a little drunk too, drunk on Edward's mind blowing kisses.

"Won't you dance with me?" This time it wasn't Jacob who asked me that. And as if his velvet voice wasn't enough to stop the functions of my brain, he started a trail of kisses on my neck. I lost what little fight I had and sighed in defeat.

Edward grinned in victory and dragged me to the floor, leaving a pouty Jacob behind. Oh well.

As soon as we reached the dance floor, Edward wrapped his arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around his neck. But it wasn't some stupid prom-like dance we were doing. We were grinding each other on the dance floor.

He pulled me in closer to him, where his cock rubbed into my hot wet center and I moaned. I was so hot that I couldn't take it anymore. I crashed my lips to his. His hands moved to my ass and lifted me. I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands continued to explore my ass, happy when he found skin underneath my short skirt.

We got off the dance floor soon, or rather Edward did, and were moving to find a secluded corner while frantically kissing.

Edward finally dropped me on a red couch in the corner and then climbed up to me still kissing me. I started removing his jacket and with a little help I was successful. I moved my fingers toward his shirt and started to remove buttons one by one. My shaky fingers making the task even more difficult.

"Just rip it off." He said, his voice husky. And I did just that. I ripped his shirt off, albeit with a little help, eager to explore his chest.

As soon as the shirt was off, my hands were on his body. Starting from his stiff shoulders to his ripped chest. When my hands reached the V, so close to his member, I took some extended time reaching it.

I finally reached the belt and started removing it. Soon after removing it, his jeans were unzipped and undone. I immediately slipped my hand inside stroking the now hardened member. He hissed as I squeezed him.

"God, I want you so much." He said in a whisper and then clashed his lips to mine again. When his hands reached under my skirt and started circling my clit, I started breathing even harder. Somewhere deep inside my head, I knew this wasn't the right place for what was about to happen. But the sensations I was feeling seemed to be more dominant than my brain. And I lost myself to those feelings.

He broke the kiss and started sucking and biting on my neck. Those will definitely leave marks in the morning. Just as lips started towards my breasts, we were interrupted... again.

"Guys, seriously, I leave you two alone for a few minutes and you are practically having sex in public." Jacob slurred.

When I turned to see him, I found him hanging to a blond girl for dear life. Oh, he was drunk, alright. Such an idiot.

"Anyway, you can continue because I just came to tell you that I'm leaving with this very sexy friend for some sexy time. Know what I mean." He continued and then winked at me. I just shook my head at my new very drunk best friend.

"You know what, we should leave too. It is getting late. And I remember a certain brunette saying she won't stay late at the club." Edward said, and then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Right. Yeah. Totally." Apparently, our attempt at almost sex has caused me to lose my ability to speak. We quickly fixed our clothes and then headed to the car. Jacob told us that since he was going with the girl, we could take his car.

Edward opened the passenger door for me and I raised my brow at him.

"What?" He asked, frowning. Drunk Edward is cute.

"You are drunk and I'm driving." I said, confidently.

He opened his mouth to argue but then sighed. "Fine." He said handing me the keys.

I smiled at him, then climbed to the driver's seat and we were off.

"So where do you live?" I asked.

"Let's go to your place first. I'll find my way from there."

"How? You are drunk and you are not driving like this."

"I will get a cab."

"Stay at my apartment." I blurted out. I don't know what urged me to say it and I bit my lips in anticipation to his reply.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I don't mind." Trying to sound nonchalant.

"Ok." Huh. That was easy. And then I started toward my apartment.

* * *

**So, that's it. The third chapter. Next Chapter might be a little or not-so-little lemony. I know the story is slow right now. But it is important to understand the depth of the relationship of these three. It's vital. The story will start to become fun soon. So don't give up on it now please . Keep reading and give me your love... PLeaseeeeeee...**

**~SunAndMoon42.**


End file.
